pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Inmarchitable/Capítulo 1: Serendipia
center|334pxUna serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. ANDREA ♪ Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time '' Canción de Queen, Don't stop me now, Andrea es aficionada también a escuchar bandas viejas ''I feel alive and the world turning inside out Yeah~ ♪ - ¡ANDREAAA! ♪ And floating around in ecstasy '' ''So don't stop me now don't stop me 'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time~ ♪ - ¡ANDREA SÉ QUE ME ESTÁS OYENDO! ♪ I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky ''Like a tiger defying the laws of gravi-'' La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, y detrás estaba mi padre, tan enfadado como un niño mimado sin su paga de la semana, gritando sin ton ni son que me levantara ya de la cama, que en una hora me tenía que ir al instituto, al dichoso instituto. Bueno, yo riéndome como una cabrona de él, en serio, es que con esa cara parecía un mono. - Tíiio papá, -dije sin contenerme la risa- ¡que no te había oídooo! En verdad sí, lo que pasa que no tenía ganas de levantarme. - ¡Veeenga! Con pocas ganas, me levanté de la cama y, arrastrando las zapatillas de andar por casa super horteras que me había regalado mi tía por navidad, me dispuse a entrar en la cocina, preparar mi buen tazón de cereales de chocolate, comer como una posesa porque se acababa el tiempo, y ponerme la ropa que había preparado el día anterior, la verdad es que el modelito me gustaba hoy, otros días iba hecha una maragata, pero vamos, me daba un poco igual. Fui a toda velocidad para el cuarto de baño a lavarme los dientes para no tenerlos amarillentos en todo el día, también un poco la lengua para que el aliento no me oliera a mierda de perro, sabes, no es agradable ese aliento por la mañana. No sabía qué hora era, pero con torpeza cogí la llave y abrí la puerta. - ¡Nos vemos papá! - Adiióooos -dijo con un suspiro mientras se tomaba su café. Tooodos los días tenía que coger el autobús para ir al instituto, ya que mi casa estaba como... a tomar por culo de lejos, el conductor me tenía manía porque muchos días llegaba tarde, pero vamos a ver, ¿qué se cree que soy una máquina? Pero vamos, que en efecto hoy otra vez llegaba tarde, el autobús estaba a punto de irse sin mí, de no ser porque de un salto me metí apresurada y me encontré de cara al conductor, mirándome con cara de "a la próxima te atropello". Le sonreí con una sonrisa forzada y caminé con cuidado hasta donde me sentaba siempre, que era al final del todo. Por el medio o así intentó ponerme la zancadilla Carmelo, era un chaval de un año menos que yo, repetidor, con camisetas de fútbol y con aires de chulo. Siempre se intentaba reír de todo el mundo para que le rieran las gracias, pero en verdad a nadie le caía bien. - ¿Cuarto, quinto, sexto de primaria? -Dije al pegarle una patada a su pie para evitar su zancadilla. No dijo nada y gracias a dios, porque si no se me cruzaban los cables. Me senté al final del todo con Isla, una niña india muy simpática, aunque a veces se pasaba con sus enfados, Arthur, un chico abiertamente trans desde hace un año, y nuevo también, consiguió cambiarse su antiguo nombre y parece que ahora está mucho mejor, luego estaban también Izan y Diego, dos mellizos que se parecían mucho pero a la vez tenían un contraste muy chungo, El Diego tenía pintas de cani e Izan pintas de gótico. - No quiero ir al instituto... -dijo Izan con una voz que provenía del mismísimo abismo. - Ahhh, ¿y te crees que yo sí? Lo estoy deseando vamos. -suspiré. Isla empezó a reírse con su risa de foca, dando palmas y medio ahogándose, llegando a un punto en el que parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, hasta que de repente, su nariz se entumeció y soltó el estornudo más fuerte y más mocoso que había visto en mi vida, un hilillo de mocos colgaba de su fría nariz, empecé a reírme como una bellaca mientras que Arthur fue rápido y veloz a coger pañuelos, mientras le daban grandes arcadas. Subí por las escaleras hacia mi clase, la que se encontraba en un laaargo pasillo donde se reunían las aulas de los segundos, terceros y cuartos. Cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta, me hallaba sola, ya que gracias al autobús, era de las primeras en llegar siempre, aunque no era la única. LUeguu Categoría:Capítulo Categoría:Novela Categoría:Novela de Yellow Categoría:Novela de Romance